


It's Shower Time

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Makeover, Massengill, Summers Eve, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the "Stolen Beauty" episode, and as Kendrix and Maya prepare for a makeover they decide to have a fling in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

Kendrix and Maya have finally regained their beauty after being snitched away by one of Trakeena's monsters. "Gee Maya I think it's time for you and I to have a makeover", Kendrix explains.

"What's that", Maya asks.

"It's where you and I get ready for some beauty, silly. We put on makeup and we do are hair and so much more much", Kendrix explains.

"Will I don't see why not, lets do it".

"Alrighty but first we could really use a shower after all that mayhem Trakeena gave us".

"Um is it okay if we take one together", Maya mischievously suggests. Sure why not and I was about to suggest the same.

Kendrix and Maya then prepare for their shower. Later, Kendrix offers Maya some Summers Eve and Massengill.

"What is that stuff", Maya asks. "It's Summers Eve and Massengill, we'll be using it to wash our downstairs", Kendrix explains.

"Really", cries Maya.

" Yes", Kendrix replies and besides it won't hurt a bit. "Alright".

Kendrix and Maya then undress and run the water for it to warm up. Once they step in they both begin to French kiss by clinging so tightly to each other. Maya then caresses Kendrix's clit with Summers Eve. Kendrix then repeats the procedure onto Maya. After the Summers Eve the Massengill is then prepared and later applied to each other.

"Boy we smell so much better", Kendrix explains. " We sure do", Maya replies.

After cleaning their downstairs the two young women decide to continue their sexual pleasures. Maya begins to suck Kendrix by the right nipple as she then lies on the bottom of the shower.

"Oh I am starting to cum", cries Kendrix.

"Let me take care of that", as Maya takes a sample of Kendrix's cum. She then tastes it.

Kendrix then gets up and licks Maya's belly well around her navel eventually reaching her clit. " Sock it to me, sock it to me ", Maya yells.

They both then cling again and this Kendrix sucks Maya's nipple. " Alright I think we'll stop and lets get ready for some beauty ", Maya explains. " Very well then".

After the shower the slip into their robes, wrap the towels on their heads and begin their makeover. END.


End file.
